1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having a backlight unit capable of expanding a color reproduction range and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel displaying an image by controlling a transmittance of light passing through a liquid crystal layer and a backlight unit disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with the light.
In recent years, a dimming technology that decreases an amount of the light generated by the backlight unit and increases an amount of the light passing through pixels of the LCD panel in accordance with images is applied to the LCD. The dimming technology divides the backlight unit into a plurality of blocks and emits the light at different brightness in accordance with the blocks, respectively. In a three-dimensional dimming technology, driving red, green, and blue light emitting diodes in accordance with brightness and colors has been developed.